When voice amplification and/or recording is required or desired, many individuals use handheld microphones—either wired or wireless—for this purpose. For instance, many musicians will employ a handheld microphone during performances. A typical handheld microphone employs an elongated handle with a microphone head located at one end thereof. The voice is directed into the head, which often is somewhat bulbous relative to the handle, and features a wire mesh or other porous cover to facilitate the passage of sound through the head to the transducer. The transducer is typically located inside the head, often proximate the junction with the handle.
Many performers will, either initially or during the course of a performance, hold the microphone such that one or more fingers are located on the head, versus the handle. While this manner of holding a microphone is preferred for many performers, and has been widely known for decades, microphone interior and exterior configurations still tend to reflect the assumption that the microphone will be held exclusively by the handle. Thus, further improvements are possible.